Creator of the Universe
by TheQuickBlade
Summary: Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, has saved Olympus and defeated Kronos, sounds like a regular demigod hero, or is he? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, so this is my second fanfiction that I will be starting, of course I will continue updating: "Perseus, Primordial of Procreation". But I've been having this idea for a few days and I am really wanted to write this.**

 **NOTICE: Also before we get into this, I want to say this, I am not Rick Riordan, nor do I own any of these characters. Now that's out of the way..**

 **Victory Ceremony for the Battle of Manhattan**

 **Percy POV**

The gods had just arrived in the throne room, ready for battle, only to their surprise. Kronos was nowhere in sight. It was just me crying over Annabeth's dead body.

"Where's Kronos?" asked Zeus.

"Dead." I barely managed to answered. "Luke managed to regain control over Kronos, and told us where his achilles heel was."

It was then that the goddess of wisdom noticed the body on the floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?" Athena yelled.

"Before Luke, Kronos was able to overpower her and stab her, killing her almost instantly. I'm sorry my lady."

Athena just looked down, I could swear I could see her start to tear up, who could blame her? Her favorite child was dead.

"Well, um, that is unfortunate." was all that Zeus could say.

Poseidon cleared his throat.

"I think it's time for rewards and celebration!" Poseidon announced.

"Right, everyone take your thrones." Zeus ordered.

All of the olympians walked over to their thrones and took a seat.

"Before we continue, does anyone think that Perseus Jackson is not worthy?" Zeus asked.

None objected, so Zeus continued.

"This is a gift that we the gods, have not bestowed upon any mortal in centuries." Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, do you accept the gift of godhood, to be immortal and undying, serving as your father's lieutenant?"

"A god?" I choked.

"A dimwitted one, but yes." Zeus replied.

My mind was all over the place. Should I accept? I would be immortal living with my father forever. I would be a god. All my friends are dead, and the love of my life is dead. I have nothing besides my father and mother. I finally had my decision.

"Lord Zeus, I accept your offer." I said.

Zeus smiled and sent a blast of energy that went into my body. I immediately passed out.

 **Artemis POV**

Of course, all men are the same. They are selfish and when given the opportunity for power, they accept. I had the slightest hope that Percy was different. But now, I see that he is just another disgusting male.

 _"But Percy isn't like that is he?"_ a voice spoke in my head.

I looked around and my eyes stopped on Aphrodite. I glared at her, and she just smirked. I just ignored her and then looked back at Percy's unconscious body. Huh, I know that all the sudden power from becoming a god is too much for the mortal body to handle, but usually they aren't out for this long. What's taking so long?

The council was starting to get nervous.

"Zeus, what happened?" Poseidon questioned.

"Wait, give him some time." Zeus said.

We all waited, and waited, and waited. Still Percy laid there.

"Apollo, check on him." Zeus ordered.

Apollo got up to check on Percy. What he saw and felt must have terrified him, because he immediately stumbled back and started to hyperventilate.

"Whats wrong Apollo?" Hera asked.

"He's alive, but the power I felt, it exceeded that of a god, maybe a few olympian gods." replied Apollo

"What do you mean?" Ares asked.

"Something's happening, can't you feel it? His aura is increasing immensely." Apollo said.

"What are you talking about?" Poseidon asked as he got up from his throne and walked over to Percy.

He put his hand on the still unmoving body, and had the same reaction as Apollo.

"Zeus what did you do?" Poseidon yelled.

"I don't know, I just gave him immortality and godhood." Zeus shrugged.

"His body is about to combust from the all the power!" Apollo said.

Percy's body started to combust like Apollo said, you could see the golden energy trying to escape. Finally, the body exploded into golden dust and a massive amount of energy was dispersed throughout the air.

"PERCY!" Poseidon cried as he fell on his knees.

 **Percy POV**

I could hear everything that was going on, but it was dark, I couldn't see a thing. They said my body was combusting? Am I dead?

"No, you are not." said a voice.

"Who's that!? Show yourself!" I demanded.

A figure materialized in front of me. He looked just like me.

"Your me? I don't understand whats happening." I said confused.

"You are correct, I am you, but I am your former self." the figure said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

The other Percy, reached his hand out. I guess I had no choice but to take it.

I grabbed his hand and immediately I was on a planet. Not Earth, but I could see it. The Sun, Earth, all the other planets. I'm looking at my own galaxy from a different planet in space! And I felt so much power coursing through my body, I felt like I could take on Kronos a thousand times and win every single time. More importantly, I remembered everything, I knew my name. I was Chaos, father of the primordials and creator of the universe.

 **I had fun making this sort of prologue/introduction chapter. I really hoped you guys enjoyed this, and I want you guys to leave reviews like always so I can read your suggestions for future chapters and ideas to help me improve chapters. I wanted to start this fanfiction and also update "Perseus, Primordial of Procreation" but sadly, I was unable to write the next chapter for it because I kind of got caught up playing some Rainbow Six Siege and when I remembered I was supposed to update and write this story it was too late and I really wanted to write this so, hear you go! Lol, Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you guys soon with another chapter!**


	2. AN: Summer is ending

**My summer break is officially ending tomorrow (8/6/2018) and I am starting a new school year. This means that I will not be able to push out chapters that often. I will try to do my best to make chapters as fast as I can, but I will most likely be very busy, especially since I need to get situated with my schedule. After, I probably won't have as much trouble.**


End file.
